Recently mandated vapor emission requirements for motor vehicle fuel tank systems have required that the system seal about the dispensing nozzle to prevent escape of fuel vapor to the atmosphere during refueling and such systems are often referred to as On-Board Refueling Vapor Recovery (ORVR) Systems. When a seal is disposed about the refueling nozzle, it is necessary to recirculate fuel vapor to a filler cup at the upper end of the filler tube in the region surrounding the nozzle in order to prevent the aspiration effect of nozzle discharge from causing premature activation of the vacuum sensitive shutoff mechanism provided in the dispensing nozzle. There is a desire for a system that quickly starves the nozzle of fuel vapor to ensure crisp operation of the shutoff mechanism.